Separated
by FrozenFlamingFire
Summary: A group of close friends are reborn into the Naruto world, scattered across the land will they be able to rekindle their friendship and allow it to grow into something bigger? Or perhaps they should focus on surviving the harsh world they've been thrust into. OC submissions by PM only.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm a bad person I know. I think this could be categorized as a self-insert, either way there will be OCs and I'd like you to help me! Send me your submissions through PM ONLY, I've been warned once already, the form is on my profile.

* * *

><p>Emma S' POV<br>I lifted my gaze from my math as a tiny ding came from the intercom, quickly swallowed up by the constant chatter of my classmates. I sighed and returned my mind to question 10, I really should have done it last night, now I was paying the price.

I half turned to glance at the line of empty desks beside me. They belonged to 4 of my classmates, we were currently in a seating arrangement designed by one of them: four rows, two of seven people and two of eight people, a grand total of 30 eighth graders, stuck in a tiny classroom. The brunette who designed it really seemed to have a grasp on the needs and desires of the class because nobody complained too much, only the people who sat in front of the row of boys in the back.

I nudged my friend who sat beside me, Ridda, "Do you know where they are?" I asked jerking my head in the direction of the empty desks. I really needed help on my math, I had read the question half a dozen times and it still made no sense, Rachel could explain it to me.

She shook her head, "No, Devan isn't here either."

A sound of curiosity came from the back of my throat, the busses were running, despite it being -30 outside so that ruled out that explanation. It was possible that they had all come down with the flu, but all of them? At the same time? Seemed a little strange..

I gazed at the huge calendar on the far wall, each square was at least a square foot, leaving ample room for small notes like, 'Math test', 'Halloween' or 'Blank's Birthday'. Speaking of which, today was Rachel's birthday, I made a mental note to say 'Happy Birthday' later and briefly wondered if I should write it on the board, I recalled her birthday being skipped the last two years meaning the class didn't sing- shout- the happy birthday song. Our classes logic was that is you didn't bring food to help 'remind' us, your birthday wasn't worth remembering.

I smiled to myself and stood deciding that I should before stopping, realizing the noise in the room had died down considerably and I could hear the announcements, "And finally let us keep a small group of people in our hearts during our morning prayer." I blinked, our principal only said that when someone was dealing with the death of an immediate family member or was close to death themselves, I froze as I heard the names, noting with a detached portion of my mind that everyone else had too, the room was dead silent.

"Rachel, Ashley, Devan, Joseph and Nicholas from the grade 8 french class died last night in a single car accident."

The small group I was wondering about earlier, I glanced at the empty desks in shock with everyone else and barely heard our principal continue, "Please stand for the daily prayer and morning reflection."

* * *

><p>Okay, short chapter but I wanted to get this out there.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, second chapter. I need OCs people :( The sooner you send one in the better chance they have to be friends with me and my friends, the sooner I can get this story figures out and the less overall work I have to do. :P

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<br>I really don't have any idea what happened, I was asleep when I supposedly 'died'. I still don't understand how this happened though.

I remember my last day on earth with surprising clarity, it was my birthday party. I wanted to go paint balling, of course I also wanted to do that last year but in the end I chickened out and chose laser tag instead.

I invited only my closest friends: Ashley, Joseph, Nick and Devan. In fact they were probably my only real friends, you know, the ones who don't leave you when the gum/candy/beef jerky runs out. The ones who make you smile on a consistent basis.

Anyways, got a little off track there, the party went well, a few pizzas and bottles of pop satisfied us for the night and we played half a dozen rounds of paintball. Luckily I only got shot in the side, the back and the hand, minor injuries, I only cried a little.

**Lies, you were sobbing. (everyone else)**

SHUT IT! My POV biches. (YGS reference!)

ANYWAYS, I've never been an important person, I had good grades sure and had activities every day of the week but I think outside of my little group I won't be missed.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<br>Terror and pain, I remember those two things. There I was, just chatting with the guys as Rachel dozed off beside me, sweet thing, best friend ever.

It was dark out but, you could still make out shapes like people, cars and HOLY CRAP IS THAT A TREE?

I shut my eyes as I felt the car slide before blinding pain engulfed me, quickly followed by a soothing feeling of darkness.

* * *

><p>Joseph's POV<br>Jeez, that hurt, a lot. I didn't notice much, just felt like the car slid before hitting something. I woke up to see a tree trunk in front of me, right where Ashley used to be. I blinked slowly, feeling like I was drifting away again I started to shake myself before stopping as a sharp pain took hold of my side, causing the darkness to take more of my vision. I struggled to keep my eyes open for a few more moments before I slumped forwards in my seat.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<br>I saw everything, the black ice, the tree, our imminent doom. I did not however see the low hanging branch as I turned to the side and braced myself. In fact I didn't notice it until I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the branch in my upper chest.

* * *

><p>Devan's POV<br>No no no no no. My POV is too traumatizing.  
><strong>Do it. <strong>  
>Fine.<br>I was just enjoying the ride back from Rachel's b-day party, talking with Ashley, one of the best girls I've ever met when I blacked out.  
>When I came to again, the first thing I noticed was the sticky feeling on my forehead and the liquid starting to pool near my foot. With half closed eyes I wearily touched my forehead, surprised by how tired I suddenly felt and was shocked to find a large gash on it, similar to the one I received from head butting a light post at school a couple years ago, but bigger.<br>I glanced to my side to see how the others were and found the girls to be missing, Joseph slumped forward in his side, a red stain spreading across his right side and Nick, turned away from me with a pool of blood soaking into his jeans. I lifted a hand to my mouth, suddenly feeling sick and my supper found it's way onto the floor.  
>I felt it in my gut that they were dead, by that logic were the girls dead too? By that logic.. was I going to die? I trembled, I didn't want to die, not yet I thought to myself as I felt the darkness rise to claim me, <em>not yet.<em>..  
><strong>Wow, and we thought we had it bad. o.o<strong>  
>Yeah -.-<p>

* * *

><p>It's not going to skip around like this all the time, next chapter will most likely be the last time I have POVs of everyone in a chapter, then I'll stick to one POV per chapter.<p>

P.S. I still have one more character to introduce so make sure you come back. :D


End file.
